


One Word Story Game  (Phandom Style)

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan - Freeform, Donkey - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Goat, Love, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil - Freeform, Sexy, Shrek - Freeform, Smut, doll - Freeform, friends - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Lets just say Shrek, Striker the Hamster, donkey,and other thingsSorry if it doesn't make sense in some spots,but that's the one word story game. I also added some words,to the story hope you all enjoy.





	One Word Story Game  (Phandom Style)

Dan has a large swamp and he loves his Shrek doll, just as he and Phil said please  
daddy give me a huge donkey kong barrel.  
So the security was telling him to lick Shrek's kneecap lady door, finally he died while  
eating Phil's butter hair rise. 

To the stakes then whisk his eggs to make pancakes, meringues and Christmas day.  
But I wasn't dead just having the hamster and milk, drinking blood and Phil decided to put  
striker up for adoption. 

But Dan the man decided that he wanted to eat Shrek's ear wax, but Shrek was horny  
that gave him a fat fuck with the cat toys to make pie.  
That they just threw into a cats pool like songs are legends, because they loved while was dancing  
dancing queen to strippers. 

On traffic ass Dan died because of a rotten hater, who sucked Phil his dick he died of horniness  
of stab on striker with Dan's knife then Phil cried because his friend died.

 

A cat they fucked and laughed at their joke they made, his side hoe laughed dick in the hole  
for fun with Phil.  
He screamed I love tortilla chips then he fell asleep, to the music about oceans and Dan went  
on tumblr.  
Dan posted sexual fantasies about malteasers and himself, he described in detail  
how the fuck am I doing Phil?

 

Hey is so fucking boring and awesome and kinda hot, wanted to go to mars and jump  
up to the Phil. Fuck him in his lady door with rice after jung kook, died with dumb  
flamingos who ate Cheetos and turned orange puffs of feathers. 

Cats meowed while Dan fucked a goat an the goat purred in delight, so people saw  
him fucking a goat and Dan was very perplexed. They were so embarrassed because they done  
goofed. So I laughed and rolled out the anus and puked, until he cried but Phil kissed him  
softly saying I love lions. 

But never wants to fudge so he ate Dan's chocolate cake, than something happen which made  
Phil hallucinate. A bob called who moo who kissed Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, decided to  
eat his own while Jack and Mark watched. 

Dan fucked Phil as well a dog and they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all 
> 
> How are you ? I'm good I am part of a group on face book called, Dan and Phil Phan Group  
> and we made this one word story game. 
> 
> I hope you all like it lol I was shocked whilst reading  
> this out and typing it but we all had a lot of fun. 
> 
> If you would like more one word story games please comment.


End file.
